Drowning Emergency
by VeeSwagger
Summary: Team Austin goes to beach to have a day off there. But the unwanted drama begins when Ally starts drowning. It's up to Austin to save his best friend's life.


**This is my new one-shot I was working on and I'm gonna start**

** working on a long story. I needed to get the idea out of my head**

** so it's kind of fast. Enjoy it :)**

* * *

Ally's POV

Today is the day Austin released his second album, and we're going to celebrate it. Austin, me, Trish and Dez aregoing to the beach and we're gonna spend a day there. It will be a little vacation, we were working on the album really hard. We all agreed that we deserve a day off. I'm in Sonic Boom with Trish and we're waiting for Austin & Dez.

"What's taking them so long?" I said and checked the time. It was 10:40 AM and they were supposed to be here at 10.

"You know them. When did they come right on time?"

"Right. Austin is always a little late."

"Hey ladies." Austin said and with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, how are you?" Dez asked.

"We're good. Ready to hang out at the beach?"

"Absolutely." Austin said.

"Great let's go." We had two bags. Food and drinks we in first one and all fun stuff were in the second. Austin and Dez carried them cause they were too heavy.

We found a nice spot at the beach and set everything on the sand.

"Who wants Sprite?" Austin asked and pulled out a Sprite can.

"Austin, those drinks aren't healthy." I told him and pulled out a bottle of water.

"This is the best thing to drink when you're thirsty." He just rolled his eyes and put the can away. You know why? Cause he knew I was right. He pulled out a volleyball and we started playing in a circle. The ball fell into the water and I swam to get it. I started swimming back when something sent me under the water. I tried to keep calm and swim to the shore but I couldn't. I was running out of oxygen.

Austin's POV

Oh no! I saw Ally with the ball and she started swimming back but a huge wave came and I lost her. I started to panic and looking for her. I couldn't see her anywhere. I didn't bother to hesitate I ran to save her. I saw another wave coming, but it wasn't as big as the first one. I dived and started looking for her. I started panicking even more when I didn't see her. I saw the ball floating and I swam to place it came from. I saw her a few meters above the bottom. I swam faster and caught her. I held her head and her waist. Just one look at her and the idea of her death flashed through my mind. _No, I can't let that happen. She's all I care about. She will survive. _I tried to get her out of the water, but the waves just kept coming. _You idiot! Be a man and save her! _My conscience was right. I have to save her no matter what. I started swimming faster and then Trish and Dez saw me. They took Ally to the sand and I took a few deep breaths. Again, the idea of Ally's death and everything appeared in my head. The funeral and the empty practice room. The emptiness that would be in the Sonic Boom. I ran to them and took a long look at her. She was pale. Extremely pale. More that usual. I did the one simple but difficult thing I didn't want to do but I had to. I held her wrist and then her neck to feel the pulse. And it was there. It wasn't strong but it was there. My hope and faith got much bigger. I gave her resuscitation a few times and then she opened her eyes. She was lying for a few seconds and then sat down. She looked confused, terrified and still pale. She looked around herself.

"What happened?"

"You were swimming for the volleyball, but a huge wave came and you started drowning."

She just sat there and looked at me. She hugged me and we fell down.

"Group hug!" Dez said and we all hugged.

"We're glad you're OK Ally."

"Yeah, we were really scared that you would die and Austin too." I glared at Dez.

"But I knew that nothing is gonna stop him from saving you."

We all hugged again and went have lunch. Ally was still shaking a little bit so I hugged her.

"Don't worry. You're safe with me."

"I know, my knight in shining armour."

"What can I say? I'm walking perfection."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that. I'm hungry."

"Me either, let's go."

We went to mini's and had lunch there. Then we went back to the beach and we had a great day. We talked, laughed, played 9 different games Dez brought. Around 7 PM we left and then everyone went home. Huh, crazy day.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave some reviews :)**


End file.
